marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 5
. The Hulk made his first guest appearance in . Ben grabs the comic, but Johnny sets it afire. Reed and Sue stop them before they come to blows. The lights go out, despite their emergency generator. Doctor Doom, in a helicopter, drops a net over the Baxter Building. When Doom calls out to them, Reed recognizes the voice: Victor von Doom, an old college classmate. After an experiment at university, during which Doom tried to communicate with the dead but instead caused an explosion, he was expelled.First appearance of Doctor Doom, his origins were expanded upon in and - . It was revealed in that Victor was attempting to contact the netherworld in order to search for the lost soul of his mother Cynthia. Doom demands Sue as a hostage, and she agrees, going to the roof. Part 2 Doom takes the Invisible Girl aboard his ship, binding and gagging her. He then demands the rest of the FF must enter his ship and pledge not to attack him. The Thing agrees to this by sending off a flare. Doom lowers a cage over Reed, Ben, and Johnny and takes them to his castle. Once there, he tells them that he has invented a time machine and that they must retrieve Blackbeard's treasure chest from the past. With Sue as Doom's hostage, they must agree. Doom presses a button, activating the time platform they were unwittingly standing on. They appear in a port, where they come across two brigands arguing over a stolen bundle of clothes. Ben scares them off. With the clothes, they disguise themselves, including a heavy black beard for Ben. Looking for someone in Blackbeard's crew,The crew that Ben commanded as Blackbeard had previously served Red Lucy Keogh, a prior incarnation of the Scarlet Witch as shown in - . they go to a tavern. Two pirates tell the barmaid to serve the strangers drugged grog.In our history, Blackbeard was a documented person (real name Edward Teach) rather than a legend. He practiced piracy for 27 months, beginning in 1716. If Teach existed in the Earth-616 universe is unspecified. Part 3 Reed, Ben, and Johnny wake up in the hold of a pirate ship. Ben bursts through the deck and subdues the entire crew with the help of Johnny and Reed. When another ship appears, Ben takes command and orders his crew to attack!Thing's time as Blackbeard was interrupted by a time traveling Doctor Doom and Iron Man in . Part 4 Johnny flames on, harasses the other ship, and raises a cloud of steam. Reed stretches to the other ship like a gangplank, over which their crew passes. A quick fight ensues. While Reed and Johnny haul a treasure chest out of the hold, the crew hails Ben as Blackbeard. Reed empties the chest, reminding Johnny that they only promised to bring back Blackbeard's chest, not the treasure itself, and he replaces the treasure with chains.Doom is seeking the Stones of Merlin in this story, while they are lost at sea in this issue they were eventually resurfaced in - . On deck, they realize that Ben is the Blackbeard of legend. He refuses to return with them, ordering the crew to douse Johnny, wrap Reed in a sail, and set them adrift in a lifeboat. Before they can launch the boat, though, a huge waterspout strikes the ship and destroys it. Reed and Johnny make it to shore, where they find Ben and the chest. Part 5 The time platform appears above them and returns them to the present. Doom says that the treasure includes gems enchanted by Merlin and that they will make him "invincible." He opens the chest and discovers that he's been cheated, which gives Ben the opportunity to attack. A single punch shatters the armor—and the machinery inside. It's a robot! The real Doom, in another part of the castle, activates a screen and tells them he will draw the air from their chamber. Sue, still his hostage, sees her chance. She turns invisible and short-circuits his control panel, which explodes. Doom is caught in the blast. She runs to the chamber and opens the door. Rather than confront Doom, who Reed assumes has traps everywhere, they decide to escape. Reed stretches through a window across the moat, Ben pushes that section of wall open while Reed pulls, and Johnny uses "atomic heat" to make a path across the crocodile-infested moat. Johnny then sets fire to the castle, and Doom escapes with his Rocket-Powered Flying Harness. Before he can catch Doom, Johnny's flame runs out.The Fantastic Four's battle with Doctor Doom upon their return to the present was revisited and expanded upon in - . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Doom's pet tiger ** Doom's pet vulture ** Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * Errol Flynn * Several pirates ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** **** ***** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes The events of this story have been revisited many times, affecting the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic * - Fantastic Four captured by Doctor Doom. Reed, Johnny, and Ben forced back in time. Come back to the present with a box full of chains. * - Doom escapes, traps Reed and the others in an air-tight room. * - Reed and the others rescued by Invisible Girl, escape Doom's castle. Invisible Girl: * - Fantastic Four captured by Doctor Doom. Sue Held hostage. * - Sue rescues her teammates from suffocation. * - Sue and the others escape Doctor Doom's castle. Human Torch * - Fantastic Four captured by Doctor Doom. Reed, Johnny, and Ben forced back in time. Come back to the present with a box full of chains. * - Doom escapes, traps Johnny and the others in an air-tight room. * - Johnny and the others rescued by Invisible Girl, escape Doom's castle. Thing * - Fantastic Four captured by Doctor Doom. Reed, Johnny, and Ben forced back in time. Ben takes on the identity of Blackbeard. * - Reed and Johnny convince Ben to come back to the present. They trick Doom with chains. * - Doom escapes, traps Ben and the others in an air-tight room. * - Ben and the others rescued by Invisible Girl, escape Doom's castle. Doctor Doom * Flashback: The Origin of Doctor Doom. ** - Victor von Doom practising sorcery. ** - Victor prepares to contact the netherworld with his invention. ** - Victor's invention explodes. ** - Victor is expelled from State University. ** - Victor travels into the Himalayan Mountains. * Present Day: ** - Doctor Doom kidnaps the Fantastic Four, sends male members back in time to recover the Merlin Stones. Returns them to the present. ** - Doom escapes, traps Ben and the others in an air-tight room. ** - Doom attempts to destroy the Fantastic Four in his castle, they escape. Publication Notes * Future Fantastic Four writer Roy Thomas has a letter printed in this issue, in which he praises the title's attention to continuity. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * * }}